Finlands Flower
by 2pAmericasBloodyBat
Summary: A little drabble I came up with it SUFIN! please read and review to let me know if you like it so I can continue :


_Finlands Flower_

_**Just want to say I own nothing, plus if you like this please review.**_

_**Sweden's Diary Entry: **_Since the day i met finland I've wanted to protect him. Finland is a delicate flower, and I always treat him as such. But considering my rather intimidating appearance finland likes to keep his distance, and stays by my side only for protection, since we both, well I ran away from denmark. Finland only came along, like as I said before, "protection reasons only."

The thing is finland will never see how much I care and adore him. Well time has passed and I, Sweden must go to finlands house. Finland said he wanted me to have lunch and dinner with him today. Hmm...Maybe I'll pick up some of his favorite flowers on the way. No that would be to much he would know for sure then. I'll just pick one flower on the way, so it wont be to much or to little. Well I must be goign so I won't be late. Goodbye for now Diary.

_**Finlands Diary Entry: **__Oh I'm so excited, I've been waiting and preparing for a nice lunch and dinner with all day. But what if dosent like my cooking? What if I do something that makes him want to not come over anymore? Oh what am I going to do? Ok calm down finny, everything will be ok, least my cooking is better than that englands, or so I've heard from a few other countries. Well I heard a knock at the door, that must be Sweden, best be going, dont want to keep up Mr. Sweden waiting, bye bye._

***Sweden knocks at the door***

_Finland: I'm coming!_

_*****_**Opens the door seeing Sweden holding Finlands faveorite flower**_*****_

Sweden: Hello Finland, I picked this flower for you.

Finland: _Oh Boy! Thank you It's super pretty! I'll go put it in a vase right away!_

_*****_**Takes flower and turns around to go find a vase, But Sweden grabs Finlands free hand before he could walk away, and Sweden pulls Finland close**_*****_

Finland: ***To Self*** '_Oh geeze, this isnt like , oh man this is getting scary!_' ***To Sweden* ** _you ok Mr. Sweden?_

Sweden: I've been keeping something from you, I need to tell you it, I cant keep it in anymore Finland...

Finland: _What...is it Mr. Sweden?_

Sweden: I love you.

Finland: _B-but Mr. Sweden!_

Sweden: But what?

Finland: ***To Self*** '_Oh boy calm down finny, you can handle this._' ***To Sweden* **_Oh I get it now, this is some prank, ya?_

***Sweden Shakes his head no***

Finland: _W-What!, don't be so silly sweden!_

***Swedens thoughts* **'Well I at least know now what he thinks of me, well I better leave then before I start to cry.'

Sweden: Well I best be going then.

Finland: _B-but sweden you just got here, I spent all day cooking for you._

_Sweden: _I lost my appitite/

***Sweden walks out returning home, Finland watches Sweden leave, holding the flower tightly in Finlands small delicate hands.***

_**Finlands Diary Entry: **__Well today was not a very good day, was being silly today, but I think I hurt him. But I don't see why? I mean... I at least think he was kiddin...Right? I mean why would he be serious about that... I'm just silly old Finland...but...hes always serious...OH NO! I have to go make things right with at once!...but I'm not sure if hes still going to feel the same way about him, What if he dosent like me now? Ok calm down finny you know you can handle this! But do I like him? Do I even like guys for that matter? I better do some soul searching before I reach Mr. Swedens house, but I'll have to get him a little something on the way though. Well bye bye for now, tell you how it went later diary._

***Sweden hears a knock on the door, he sets down his book he was reading, walking to the door to find Finland with a bunch of linnea Borealis, Sweden started to get a pink tint to his cheeks staring at Finland, Sweden opens his mouth to speak but Finland cuts him off.***

Finland: _Mr. Sweden I've been thinking and finally come up with the courage to say this, so please let me say this, My answer to you is I love you to Mr. Sweden._

***Sweden's jaw drops as the pink tint on his cheeks turns into a much darker shade of red; Swedem averts Finlands gaze to look away to try to keep a calm appearance but on the inside Sweden was happier than a little good hopped up on sugar***

Sweden: Well, I'm glad...

***Finland drops the flowers leaning in caressing Swedens cheek and kisses him oh so tenderly, Sweden reacts by kissing back with a bit of force, wrapping his big arms around Finlands delicate frame as Finland wraps his arms around Swedens neck, Sweden pulls Finland in the door, for a long night of hot hard passionite night of intimacy***

_***THE NEXT MORNING* **__***WINK WINK***_

***Sweden wakes up yawning seeing Finland sprawled out under the covers, Sweden laughed to himself, leaving a flower and a note on Finlands nightstand, that said '**_**went to the market be back later love Sweden**_**', Soon Finland woke up feeling a slight pain in his arse, but yet it felt so satifying, he turned over to find a note and flower Sweden had left him, Finland sniffed the flower ignoring the enormous throbbing pain that was coming from his arse, Finland started to think, maybe they shouldve went a bit slower than since it was Finlands first time, though it was fun with Sweden, even though Sweden kept referring it to as 'plowing Finny's ass', Now that Finland started to think about it more and more Sweden was a very rough lover, but so tender at the same time Finland smiled to himself thinking '**_**he sure does love hearing me beg for him though, who would've thought could be such a pervert in bed, oh but I do love him so, last night was so amazing even though Mr. Sweden loves using other things than his hands and manhood to tease me...But all in all I couldn't be happier now that is now the love of my life.**_**' A few minutes pass and Finland yawns sitting up stretching, he heard a door slam and thought it was Sweden back from the market already, Finland found a robe putting it on walking out only to find Netherlands with a baseball bat***

Finland: _Netherlands what are you doing here!_

***Netherlands hits Finland over the head with the bat, Finland falls bleeding enough to make a small puddle of blood on the floor, Netherlands picked up one of his legs dragged Finland to one of his many brothels, Finland awoke with a major headache, seeing he was chained only wearing a pair of black hooker boots with a leather tube top and leather thong, Finland started to freak out pulling the chain that was around his neck, Then Netherlands steps in grinning from ear to ear.***

Finland: _Netherland whats going on, what happened to my clothes, why am I here, and wheres !_

_**Netherlands: **_Well you see I'm having quite a bit of trouble, I'm running low on money because all of my "workers" are well lets say taking leave, and well your body frame is perfect for the job, so lets be on our way shall we, your shift starts very soon, the guys will show you the ropes.

***Netherlands unhooks the end of the chains pulling Finland out in his embarassing leather tube top and thong, Netherlands took him to what seemed to be a mall like place...but when Finland looked in the windows there were other countries being exposed like...like PROSITUTES! Finland got scared and tried to pull away crying but Netherlands kept dragging him along. The countries in the windows stopped looking at Finland who was crying. Netherland shoved him into one of the windows yelling at Canada,Latvia, Lithuania, Estonia, and Prussia to show Finland the ropes, and Canada nods slowly as Netherlands locks up the window and Canada rushes to Finland picking him up.***

Canada: What are you doing here, did Netherlands steal you away to?

Finland:_Whats going on, why are you all here!_

Estonia: Netherlands took us and has been making us work as prostitutes for his red light district since all of his so called workers have been murdered.

Prussia: I'M HERE BY CHOICE BECAUSE I AM AWESOME PRUSSIA!

Latvia: He's made all of us work here for weeks.

Canada: Most of us were stolen, from our homes.

Finland: I want to go back to my !

***Estonia comforts Finland and a intercom comes on***

**Intercom: YOUR SHIFT STARTS NOW!**

***Lights come on and the shades on the window lifts and the countries sigh as they start to show off their half naked bodies dancing and grinding on each other, as men placed down bids to have their own private shows with the countries, Netherlands growled seeing Finland only sitting and crying in the window from a camera, Netherlands pushed the intercom button***

Netherlands: CATTLE PROD!

***A man steps in the window electricuting Finland making him jump up and start dancing as he cries and the man hands the countries chains to the men who placed down bids for their special private shows, the men took them all to a small booth as Finland watched in terror.***

***BACK AT SWEDENS HOUSE***

***Sweden had just pulled into his driveway when he saw the door had been left wide open, Sweden parked his car running in to the house seeings broken lamps and a small puddle of blood and a trail of it leading it to the door and outside 'OH GOD FINNY!' Sweden thought to himself, running to the bedroom only to find no finny only messed up bed sheets, at this point Swden started to freak out, getting back into his car asking almost every country if they had seen Finland, but to no avail they all said no, Until Sweden had no other choice but to go and ask Denmark, for a few minutes Sweden thought about this and knew in the end Denmark was going to want something out of him for this, Sweden sighed driving to Denmarks house knocking on the door. Denmark opened the door grinning seeing Sweden standing there.***

Denmark: So you came crawling back have you?

Sweden: No I just wanted to know if you've seen Finland?

Denmark: Well its going to cost you, how about...some labor and free furniture from IKEA?

Sweden: FINE, now tell me where Finland is!

Denmark: Netherlands has him working for the red light district.

***Sweden growls running to his car driving to the red light district prepared to kick Netherlands ass for two reasons 1: he took finny and 2: for having a disgraceful red light district!***

***TO BE CONTINUED!***


End file.
